


Lips

by TheShipDen



Series: In your Uniform [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Military, BillDip, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crushing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Dipper Pines, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Force Choking, Freeform, Hair-pulling, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Military Uniforms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Bill Cipher, gagging, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Bill taunting and teasing until Dipper takes full control of the situation and forces Bill to use his mouth for something other then snarky comments





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it and it is here--
> 
> also I apologize for lack of content/updates on my stories, motivation is low and I am struggling

Dipper felt breathless, body warm and fuzzy as he came to life before the hands of the very boy he crushed on for years. Bill Cipher, hair styled back slickly and absolutely perfectly, kept him pinned in the corner of the dimly lit cadet office. The badges and metals adorning his freshly pressed uniform shirt usually reflected the light almost exotically- just like the scandalous styled blonde curls that rested heavenly atop gorgeously sculpted features- but with the sparse amount of lightning in the room, they seemed slightly duller now. Though it was incredibly hard to focus on that detail alone when the entirety of the commander’s uniform seemed to follow every curve of his toned body deliciously. The shirt fit handsomely on the blonde’s slender frame and with the short sleeves that evenly showed off the long practices worth of strength and exposure to the sun, belt that hugged his hips so snuggly Dipper often wanted to replace it with his own hands, and pants that vaguely outlined the dips of everything else had him practically swooning. 

Bill was suave, cool, calm and collected, always prepared and organized- undulating between all of his responsibilities from the core, to his studies, to his social life, to home life and god forbid if he had a work life afterwards too. The boy was gifted in many areas, musically inclined, mathematical genius, english and science prodigy- not to mention great at handling people. And here this boy was, hand gliding up his neck to take a gentle but firm hold of his chin. Thumb swiping across his bottom lip momentarily and the twin could see those golden sunrises stare hungrily at his lips. Bill found the brunette’s lips to be quite soft, the flesh nothing short of velvety under his touch, it made him wonder what the rest would feel like. 

“Ya know,” Dipper’s eyes shifted from shakily staring doe-eyed at the hand possessing his jaw towards the distracted eyes. “Lips are so utterly interesting.”

“Ho-How so?” He found himself mumbling, trying his best not to sound too quiet or move his mouth too quickly and shake off the other’s touch. It was electric and he’d hate to lose it, especially after dreaming of it for months.

“For starters, they help us sense which things are too cold or hot for our sensitive mouths to handle.” Dipper could’ve sworn Bill was speaking to him in a tone he’s never heard before- it was low and husky, guttural and pristine at every octave. Not the loud, booming commands he was used to, or the playful and friendly banter given around friends and mutuals. No, this was very different and very new. It gave him goosebumps. “Things too spicy, or poisonous. Know what else makes them interesting?”

Bill’s thumb lightly traced the plump outer ring of his mouth, touches remaining airy light and feathery while he awaited a response. Dipper gulped, and breathed out a short: “Hm?”

“They protect our mouths, which are basically opened and left defenseless without them, from germs, outside harm, illnesses and diseases.” Dipper felt the gradual pressure resting to pressing along his hips, the sneaky shift in footing, and lord did he feel one of the blonde’s legs slip between his to give pleasant friction to his groin whenever he slightly moved. “But that isn’t the only thing that make them interesting.” 

He felt that thumb slide up and over his upper lip, the defined thigh and shielded hips gently distracting him from the assault on his face by softly rutting against him, making him draw in a surprised rush of air. The oxygen made his lungs dance and something spiral down to take root inside his chest and stomach, the feeling made him giddy and impatient but oh so craving and wanting. Bill set his heart ablaze and crowded his stomach with butterflies.

“They help us formulate our sentences to one another, but also to different species and abiotic factors simultaneously interacting and impacting our everyday lives.” The blonde’s thumb rested in the middle of his lips, yellow eyes sparkling with something he wasn’t certain of before it prodded itself in, inserting itself between his plump flesh. “But the most important one, my personal favorite reason, as to why their so interesting is-“ Bill leaned in then. Forehead coming to connect with his and resting there, staying completely still. Dipper could feel his hot, minty breath fan over his parted mouth tauntingly, the other’s own lips so dangerously close but oh so far from reach. From the boy’s ramblings and the digit between his teeth, both could’ve easily rammed either of their tongues inside the other’s mouth. Bill called the shots, he was the commander- which made this entire situation exciting. 

“They help us display our affections. And I’m not sure how often I get the chance to express how simply alluring you are to me, my precious Pine, but with my new epiphany I was hoping you’d allow me to.” It could only be described as downright sinful when Dipper closed his lips around the digit and gave it a consensual lick along with a soft sucking, opening his jaws a bit more and encouraging the blonde’s thumb further into his wet mouth with his tongue. Bill’s eyes never did leave the display, but his smile definitely grew, and with the sudden jerk of his thigh into the twin’s quickly erecting hard-on it was obvious the action did more things then one to the organized commander. 

Dipper didn’t like how both their belt buckles clashed together harshly when he tried to roll his hips down onto the clad thigh. In fact, the belt around his waist was beginning to feel restricting, as was his pants. He bet Bill would look absolutely stunning without the pesky outfit- even though he was a dream come true in it, out of it would be the death of any normal person. The twin let his hand drift up the commander’s leg and casually towards his hips and up towards his chest- stupid ribbon racks, badges, and metals blocking him from feeling the skin he wanted. But he could feel how hard and firm the muscles were underneath the uniform, and that spiked his excitement and adrenaline. When Bill retracted his thumb after a thorough coating, he thought the blonde was done with all the teasing and didn’t hesitate to close the gap between their mouths. 

He didn’t waste any time and prodded at the commander’s sealed, warm lips with his tongue- demanding to be let in. And he, so graciously, was. Naturally, he let himself ravage the other’s mouth, taking his time in making a mental map of everything and taking notes of where and how the blonde liked his tongue and with what intensity. Hands flew to tug at the belt buckle, blindly finding the clasp and unhooking it while they skipped to untuck the pale blue shirt from the confinements of the navy blue pants. A chuckle cut his explorations short, and lightly his body was pushed back onto the wall. 

He never noticed he had begun to push them both away from it during the entire thing, he was just eager. 

“You didn’t ask me for my permission first before touching, Cadet.” Bill purred, tearing his sights away for the moment to glance down at his disheveled appearance. Wrinkles were already setting into the finely ironed shirt at where impatient hands clawed it up, and his belt remained half opened and slightly loosened around his wait but still clung onto the curvature of his hips just fine. “That’s against the rules.”

The twin pouted, huffing hotly at the comment. Regulations and rules were the things on the very bottom of his list at the moment, why did it even matter? Ignoring the statement, Dipper leaned forwards and tried to claim a patch of skin right above the collar of Bill’s still buttoned uniform- falling short but settling for trailing kisses along his jawline. Bill was always covered head to toe in something, whether it be from uniform or his regular (but still quite fancy) casual clothes and only once before had he bared witness to anything revealing. All he wanted was to see more, feel more, taste more, do more, just more! But all the boy before him did was laugh again. 

“Displaying romantic and lewd gestures while in uniform to your commander? You’re breaking some major reg. here, Pinetree.” Bill spoke smugly, his hand returning to the twin's jaw to force Dipper off of him, his hold was a lot more firm this time. “And right after I informed you too, defiance and disobedience, looks like you need to receive a punishment.” He wasn’t sure how Bill could manipulate his voice to be so intimidating and arousing, but he could and he did, and boy was it doing things to his body. 

“Y-You haven’t asked for mine yet either, sir.” Dipper tried to respond evenly, attempting to hide the major need coursing throughout his system but not doing the best of jobs. His jab at Bill was suppose to sound playful, but it only came out as breathy. 

“When disciplining an insubordinate cadet, one who talks back might I add, I have reign to dispel any action or punishment necessary.” How easy it was to read the smug attitude that centered around the blonde, it’s obvious air could be compared to bolded words on a blank white sheet. 

“What’re you gonna do?” Dipper found himself whispering, dumbfounded but looking forward to whatever idea formed inside that gifted mind. His skin was quickly heating and developing a glossy layer of sweat from his own anticipation, it was in the moment that he was thankful for such poor lighting, it did help conceal the heavy red dusting his cheeks.

Bill only hummed a soft tune, his hand straying from holding the twin’s jaw to gliding down his body and stopping at the belt, finger hooking under a loop and gently tugging. He let the material stretch out before releasing it and watched as it molded perfectly back onto the body it held captive with a soft snap. Hands went to his hips then, easing his weight down onto the covered thigh and moving the brunette’s hips pleasantly onto the limb. Dipper was a little embarrassed at how hard he’d become so quickly, maybe it was the belt and slacks that hid the other’s own arousal, but either way he felt the weight of his own sins hang heavily above his head. Not only were they going against uniform rules, but the core rules as well- not to mention even the school’s! Plus, any other cadet could wonder into the office at any given time, hell even the sergeants could too!! He was going to protest, the cloud fogging up his brain clearing up slightly to allow him decent thought, to warn Bill.

But how was he suppose to object when said boy pressed open mouthed kisses all over his exposed neck and slid down smoothly onto his knees. His eyes widened which brought forth a flirtatious grin from the blonde below him, his breath caught when that mouth opened and a warm, wet tongue pressed a firm stripe along his clothed arousal. The heat from it quickly seeped through the fabric and made his dick twitch with want, the action was repeated a few times before one of the hands holding his hips in place moved to unclasp his belt. After it was opened, Dipper watched as skilled hands unzipped his slacks and pulled them down along with his set of boxers in one go, the air a little heated from all their panting and chatter hit his freed length. He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering. 

Bill trailed his hand towards the awaiting dick and pumped along it, thumbing the slit and smearing the pre-cum that beaded out from the attention he was getting. Feverish, wet smooches were randomly placed onto the hard flesh before a tongue ran along the underside in a simple action to coat it with spit. Dipper slumped against the wall, forcing his hips back into the building- it didn’t help when his crush’s tongue circled his head and enveloped it with that sinful mouth. The twin’s own mouth opened, silence staining the room as his brows knitted together to help cover the lack of vocalization that he oh-so wanted to give. He could feel the surrounding warmth move away and return, gradually moving further and further down his cock the longer he allowed Bill to continue. That haze was thickening and quieting any doubts or worries he had carried previously, it was a little hot to think that anyone could walk in on them in the act.

They’d see the fearless, admired, intimidating, dashing, and responsible commander on his knees with a dick in between his lips. Just thinking about Bill staying on his knees and giving him absolute bliss made him shiver, glancing down he met the eyes of said boy and he received a wink before he felt himself hit the back of the older male’s throat. Dipper forgot how to breathe, a helpless groan slipping past sealed lips as his eyes fluttered shut in concentration to focus on nothing more then the feeling alone. Bill stayed there for a good, long minute before pulling away with an audible pop, tongue darting out to lick his lips and clean up any drool that might’ve ruined his composed appearance. The blonde lapped around the arousal at his lips, returning it to his mouth after a moment’s pause.

When he began to bob his head, it was moderate, a steady and slightly quickened pace that had Dipper’s toes curling. Just when the twin felt even remotely close, Bill gave a final lick and a hard suck before he retracted completely and let the feeling die down in the brunette’s gut. At first, Dipper thought it was because the boy needed air but he soon came to realize his orgasm was being delayed on purpose. And every time he lost that winding feeling, that mouth watering heat, the skillful tongue feeling against him in all the right ways, made him want to scream. His erection was verging on painful, and with how swollen and red Bill’s lips were from staying connected to his dick, the rosy shade tinting his face and the slight uneven gasps made him all the more hungry for release. 

“Bill, c-c’mon,” Dipper mewled around his clenched jaw. The same wet warmth surrounding his length and burying himself inside it, Bill knew he was being a tease, the twin could tell whenever he met his eyes. The twinkle of mischief on full display, his response was only a harder slurp around his arousal that had his knees locking in place to keep him up. Once again he was being brought closer and closer towards his peak but all too soon was he rescinding from that blissful high when Bill let off. One of Dipper’s hands tangled itself within the curly, styled locks and when the blonde popped off his dick for the umpteenth time he finally decided he had enough of all of this playing around. 

“Oh?” Bill murmured amused, jetting his tongue out to lap at the heated appendage before him and swirl his wet muscle around the head, always taunting. “Are you further defiling my appearance even with my earlier statements?” The blonde could feel the death glare being shot down on him but didn’t have the time to care. It was simply too much fun to rile up the brunette, though he was surprised when a sharp tug at his hair brought him lined up with the member he was previously sucking, the tip pressing hotly against his lips. It made him raise a brow up at the twin, a surprise- but a pleasant one. 

“Yes, and I’m about to defile your mouth as well so open up.” Dipper fixated his glare and brought his free hand down to cup Bill’s jaw, angling his face up to maintain eye connect with the arrogant boy, whatever god be on his side in the moment blessed him when Bill actually seemed to obey him- a definite first- and let his jaw hang wide open. A fresh puff of hot breath fanning out to hit his arousal and send goosebumps all over. 

A needy grunt escaped his throat when he saw complete compliance for once, and he easily slipped his dick into the awaiting mouth. The blonde returned to his pace of slowly sliding down, feeling every vein twitch against different sections of his mouth, the head plunge past his palette and the rush of spit that the sinful action created. Every time he would bob his head back up, the hand threaded in his hair would push him down farther, casually speeding up his entire process. Not that Bill really minded too much, it was a little sexy how Dipper was taking control of the situation. 

When Bill went to come up for air, his head was shoved down. The blonde could feel the very tip of Dipper’s dick hit his throat, at first the feeling was fine but he needed more air, air that he couldn’t get deep throating someone. When he began to gag and resent it did Dipper let up and allow him to come up, Bill greedily drank in a large gulp of oxygen and panted with his mouth agape. Before he could fully stock his lungs up he was being forced down again, and this time it made him choke and sputter, tears stinging his eyes and clouding his vision. Bill brought his hands to the twin’s thighs, giving it a gentle grip incase he really did need to struggle. 

“Good boy,” Dipper encouraged and let the blonde pop off. This time, he let Bill cough and get the air he needed, rewarding him by playing with the messy mop of blonde bangs that were slicked back to remain in regulation. The twin was maybe a bit proud of the fact Bill had been hacking at the rough treatment, but if he knew the commander, he knew the boy liked pain. And a good challenge. Which he could supply both. When he deemed enough, Dipper guided his higher-up’s head back towards his arousal. “Look at me and keep your jaw slack.”

Bill was honestly doing quite well in the submission factor, quickly relaxing his mouth and letting his jaw hang completely lax, and upon Dipper’s demand let his tongue poke out too. The dick was eased into his opened cavern, but again quickly pushed towards the back of his throat. Bill had to focus on evening his breathing and it was becoming hard to keep his eyes trained on the boy above him, more tears verging to- well, now falling down his face to mix with the spit drooling out of the sides of his mouth. Dipper was using him as if he was some sort of slut or hooker that did this for a living, it could be viewed as insulting and degrading, especially considering that he was below his own rank.

But that’s what made the entire ordeal hot and intoxicating.

Bill loved to have his mouth used, make dirty and lewd sounds around the twin’s cock, get his face fucked, jaw aching and scalp bruised from the tight hold. He relished the burning in his lungs and sharp buzz his head, plus the jolt behind his eyes made the blowjob messy but good God- was it fun. 

Dipper’s hips were picking up pace, forcing Bill’s head still as he pressed himself in and out, in and out, the tight clenching of Bill’s throat when he gagged and choked only adding to his pleasure and then he shoved the blonde’s head as far as physically possible onto his length. Keeping him pinned in place and still, even when he knew Bill couldn’t breathe. He was just so close and Bill felt too good-

Before he knew it he was cuming down the blonde’s throat, making him swallow it. The iron grip on his thighs egging him on and the forever heat from the opened mouth milking him dry, his hips jolted a bit but calmed down after he rode out his high. Dipper let go of the boy’s hair and equally as soon said boy pushed away and hacked, panting and wheezing as if he’s never breathed before the very second. If Dipper were being honest, he’s never seen the blonde struggle that hard to get air- not even during PT practice or during friendly competitions. It made something inside him swell at the notion, the idea of only him being able to bring the strong commander to his knees, sputtering to breathe. Face crimson red, lips pink and swollen, eyes reflecting the lust burning from inside, and the wrecked look in all made even him lose the ability to breathe, blink and have sane thought.

Bill went to wipe the spit and remaining fluids on his face off, a raspy chuckle emitting from him from his spot on the ground. “You better help me re-dress Sapling, because if I walk out like this then our goose is cooked.”

Dipper laughed, muttering an apology and promising to treat the other later on before going over to help.

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope Jesus isn't watching


End file.
